helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei
Special Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (スッペシャルプロ ！プロ研修) is a group of former Hello!Project Foreigners that were transferred to the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,or foreign girls that were added to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei originally. Although they do perform in most of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei's mini lives,they have their own lives,under the title "Genkiyoukai" (元気妖怪). They also have their own variety shows,Super Special! Tamago Jikan and Ohayo! Special Egg Jidai. As of March 2019, the trainee program isn’t accepting applications, and will be ending the program entirely in 2020. Current Members 3rd Generation (2013.10.18) *Diana (ダイアナ) *Macilly Gao (シリー・ガオ) *Annette Dubois (アネットデュボア) 4th Generation (2014.03.26) *Isabelle Abate (イザベル・アバテ) *Wang Jie (王杰) 5th Generation (2015.06.13) *Caroline Baxton (キャロラインバクストン) *Amy Tyler (エイミータイラー) *Ruby (ルビー) *Larisa (ラリサ) *Daihui Hina (大辉希娜) 6th Generation (2015.12.06) *Ashlynn Bell (アシュリンベル) *Gummie (グミ) *Arabella Lincoln (アラベラリンカーン) 7th Generation (2016.05.19) *Lily (リリ) *Abby (アビー) 8th Generation (2017.01.04) *Mylene Smith (ミリーン・スミス) *Bora (ボラ) *Susu (すす) 9th Generation (2018.10.19) *Yang Xiao (杨晓) Former Members Debuted= First Generation (2010) *Zoeng Biyu (Joined Shiko Jikan, April 30, 2013) *Juliet Jefferson (Joined Ka-wa-ii!, July 13, 2014) *Nang Hyun (Promoted to GALAXY STARS, July 29, 2015) *Baozhai Adira (Nickname: BaoBao) (Promoted to GALAXY STARS, July 29, 2015) Second Generation (2013) *Chen Mia (Promoted to GALAXY STARS, July 29, 2015) *Emily Denten (Promoted to GALAXY STARS, July 29, 2015) *Zou Kia (Promoted to GALAXY STARS, July 29, 2015) Third Generation (2013) *Anna Aliyev (Promoted to GALAXY STARS, July 29, 2015) *Li Zun (Joined Happy Jikan, January 13, 2018) Fourth Generation (2014) *Marisol Roux (Promoted to UNITY, May 13, 2017) |-|Left= *Anu Aalto (January 17, 2013) *Tang Rose (September 1, 2014) *Xiao Yiya (September 1, 2014) *Angiola Gisella (December 18, 2014) History 2010 In April, five girls from the Foreigners program were placed into the Special Kenshuusei program. 2013 On January 17, Anu Aalto withdrew from the program. Four new girls were added to the program. On April 30, Zoeng Biyu debut into Shiko Jikan, making her the first Special Kenshuusei to debut. Seven girls from the Foreigners were added to the program. 2014 On July 13, Juliet graduated from the Special Kenshuusei to debut into the group Ka-wa-ii!. On July 17, Akami announced that, after two years of it's initial performance, Love Trails would become the first indies single for the Special Kenshuusei. 2019 On March 10, it was announced that the Special Kenshuusei would stop accepting applications. The program as a whole had a low application amount, and it was costing more to keep the program running. Trainees will have six months to either decide to work in a testing unit, transfer to a existing trainee program, or leave UP-FRONT. The final decisions will be released in September 2019, and the program will officially end in early 2020. Discography Indies Singles *2014.09.01 Love Trails *2015.04.28 Anata no Kettei wa Bonus! (あなたの決定は、ボーナス!) Original Songs *2012 Love Trails *2013 Heartless Boy *2013 Watashi wa Owa Sorera no Yume (私 わオワそれら の 夢) *2014 ZERO LOVE Trivia *The first generation and third generation members were originally from the Hello!Project Foreigners.However, the second generation was added through auditions ,after Anu Aalto left. *Their mascot is an "energetic skull". *Usually, two girls are chosen to perform as back up dancers. Category:Former Hello!Project Foreigners Members Category:Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Category:2010 Units Category:Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei